Golf putting is a very delicate activity, and there are hundreds of different golf putters of varying sizes and configurations to meet the most subtle needs of every golfer. Among variations in golf putters are the angle that the shaft is disposed with respect to the putter head. A further variation is the balance of the putter wherein the concentration of weight in the putter head is at one place or another.
Some putters have been designed to permit the angular disposition of the shaft with respect to the putter head to be selectively changed. Other putters have provided means for altering the weight balance of a given putter by interchanging and redistributing various weight elements.
However, the putters of the prior art are often difficult to alter with respect to changing the angle of disposition of the shaft, or to alter the disposition of weight. Many of these putters do not satisfy certain golfing regulations. For example, a putter which will permit the axis of the shaft to be at an angle of less than 10 degrees from a vertical axis extending upwardly out of the putter head are not considered to be in compliance.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a golf putter which can have its weight distribution easily altered and which can have the angle of inclination of the shaft with respect to the putter head selectively changed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a golf putter which can have the angle of disposition of the shaft with respect to the putter head changed, but which will limit the change to the lawful parameters of golfing regulations.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a golf putter wherein the shaft may be adjustably inclined with respect to the putter head, but wherein a locking mechanism is utilized which will absolutely insure that the shaft will not become loosened or disengaged from the putter head.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a golf putter which can have the angle of inclination of the shaft with respect to the putter head easily and quickly changed, and which can also have the weight distribution of the putter quickly and easily altered, all within the skill and abilities of the average golfer.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.